enmendar mi error
by azulitaloxar
Summary: una misión fallida rompe los lazos de confianza de juvia y gray, podrá el fullbuster recuperar lo que se rompio o juvia le dara la espalda
1. Chapter 1

El lindo amanecer se asomaba en la ciudad de magnolia, lugar de la hadas, el gremio mas fuerte y alegre de todos, conocido por su compañerismos y los grandes destrozos que hacen en cada misión los integrantes de esta cofradía, Fairy Tail, dentro de esta alianza hay un miembro que en el día de hoy no esta alegre, sino que su rostros refleja todo lo contrario, estamos hablan de la linda y poderosa maga elemental juvia loxar, que se encontraba en su habitación, en su hogar, la joven se encontraba con una mirada baja, que demostraba lo herida que se encontraba en ese momento, la joven miraba su reflejo en su espejo de tamaño completo, su mirada se veía apagada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, la razón, había llegado de una misión que originalmente era para el equipo de natsu, pero que ella se involucro con la esperanza de pasar mas tiempo con su amado gray-sama

La joven golpeo el espejo rompiéndolo y al mismo tiempo lastimándose más de lo que estaba,

Juvia es una idiota- decía en voz baja y quebradiza- juvia no tenia que ir a esa misión- decía negando fervientemente, la joven se dirigió a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama y dejo fluir toda su pena, cuando fuera al gremio volvería a actuar, volvería a poner esa mascara llena de felicidad, que ponía para ocultar sus emociones,- juvia esta cansada- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos le llenaron la mente angustiándola mas

…..

_Juvia, - gritaba una peliroja, viendo a su compañera mal herida, no podía acercarse debido a que la joven estaba dentro de una barrera_

_Luce- gritaba un pelo rosa angustiado por ver el estado de la rubia_

_Escoge fullbuster, la peliazul o la rubia- el alquimista de hielo estaba en un dilema, tenia la posibilidad de salvar a una de sus dos compañera_

_Lucy, escojo a lucy- decía con determinación_

_Bien- la rubia desapareció para aparecer al lado de su grupo, dejando a la peliazul siendo torturada dentro de la barrera dejándola inconsciente_

….

Se sentía defraudada, dolida aunque sabia que ella tenia mayor y mejor resistencia que la heartfilia, sabia que era la mejor opción para seguir con ese dolor, pero le molestaba que fue precisamente el pelinegro, la persona que amaba que escogió el bienestar de otro por el bienestar de ella, negó con la cabeza, tenia que relajarse para poder dormir, la pequeña Wendy ya la había revisado le había dicho que sus heridas sanaría, pero tenia que tener reposo

Juvia debería ser fuerte- ese fue su ultimo pensamientos ya que quedo profundamente dormida

O.o_O.o

Un pelinegro estaba inquieto dentro del gremio, sentía culpa y remordimiento, quería hablar y pedirle perdón a la peliazul, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, quería ver su condición

Wendy – llamo la atención a la pequeña peliazul

Hai-

Como esta juvia- pregunto bajo, no quería que sus compañeros lo molestaran por preguntar por la loxar, aunque sabia que la mayoría de sus amigos estaba igual de preocupados

Juvia-san, esta mejor, es muy fuerte físicamente pero debe estar en reposo-dijo la pequeña bajando la mirada, recordaba el estado de la loxar, con quemaduras graves, la habían torturado de la peor forma para un mago de agua, con su debilidad, con electricidad y magia elemental de fuego

Puede recibir visitas- pregunto no aguantaba quería hablar con la peliazul

Si, - dijo la joven y antes que digiera otra cosa gray ya se había ido a la casa de juvia

O.o_O.o

La joven despertó sobre exaltada al sentir unos golpe en la puerta, con dificultad se levanto, pensando que podía ser un de sus amigas

Juvia ya va- decía la joven con vos ronca, su garganta había salido afectada

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver al alquimista de hielo al otro lado tratando de recuperar el aire

Juvia- decía mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración

Gray-sama que hace aquí- dijo seria algo que extraño al pelinegro

Puedo pasar- ´pregunto

Gray-sama juvia tiene que estar en reposo, podría venir otro día- no dejo que el mago contestara ya que le cerro la puerta, estaba molesta con él, estaba dolida, no quería verlo, ni oírlo,se dirigió a su habitación para tratar de dormir

El pelinegro quedo perplejo al ver el desdén que la joven le había hecho, su pecho se apretó, juvia nunca había sido así con el, y le molesto no mejor dicho le dolió, ver como a joven no quería estar cerca de él, con resignación volvió al gremio decidió esperar algunos días, mientras se calmaban los ánimos, quería enmendar su error, aunque no sabia que le costaría volver a ver a la dulce maga de agua que poco a poco fue colándose un lugar en su corazón.


	2. un nuevo comienzo

**Un nuevo comienzo**

_**~2~**_

Juvia quedo con un conflicto interno después que el fullbuster se fuera, una parte de ella quería ir a darle un explicación, quería saber la razón por la cual él la fue a ver, pero su otra parte mas orgullosa se lo impedía, sabia que tenia que mantener una posición firme, claro que se arrepentía pero quería poder valorarse mas, quería recuperar el orgullo que el peli negro había pisoteado con sus rechazos, si últimamente tenia una relación mas amena, pero no se sentía conforme, no quería la amistad del pelinegro quería su amor, además lo ocurrido con la misión comprobó que gray a pesar de tenerle un aprecio y que la considerara su nakama, igual prefería a otra persona antes que ella.

Decepción era lo que llenaba su corazón al pesar en el alquimista de hielo, era extraño, el pelinegro le había ayudado mucho y por eso lo estimaba, por eso lo amaba, pero sabía que las cosas pueden cambiar,

_El amor comienza por amarse a uno mismo_- recordaba la frase que le dijo una viejita a la cual conoció en una misión, en ese momento no comprendía a lo que se refería pero ahora lo entendía, ella amaba a gray por sobre todas las cosa, incluso por encima de ella misma, sabia que tenia que cambiar, cambiar su forma de ver las cosas, gray había sido de mucha ayuda pero y ella, que sentía el pelinegro por ella, la peli azul siempre se esforzó en cuidarlo, ayudarlo, siempre le daba algún obsequio, pero que recibía ella a cambio, un rotundo rechazo, siempre trataba de olvidar la dolorosa punzada que aparecía después de cada rechazo, y por no incomodar al fullbuster solo le sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, como lo hiso en el castillo de mercurio, sin darse cuenta que un vacío crecía en su interior

Juvia debe dejar este amor no correspondido- se dijo a si misma mirándose al espejo, era doloroso, pero tenia que seguir adelante, ya no podía estar estancada con algo que solo le hacia daño, esta misión le abrió los ojos, le mostro que el pelinegro nunca se preocuparía por ella, como lo haría por cualquier otra chica de fairy tail, - juvia no tiene un gran lazo con gray-sama como pensó- dijo con tristeza una lagrima traviesa se deslizo por su rostro de porcelana.

Después de a reflexión que hiso la peli azul se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió, una sonrisa optimista, era para cerrar la promesa que se hiso, no volvería a ilusionarse, decidida para volver a tener un nuevo comienzo, pidió un deseo a las deidades, cuando ya la puesta de sol hacia acto de presencia.

-juvia desea tener un nuevo comienzo-

Susurro mirando por la ventana, sin percatarse que justo en ese momento iba cayendo por los cielos una estrella fugas, que se llevaría su deseo.


	3. tratando de aclarar lo sucedido

**Tratando de aclarar lo sucedido **

**~3~**

El pelinegro caminaba por las calles con el ceño fruncido, había una molesta punzada en su pecho, que le recordaba el gran error que cometió con la peli azul, aunque no sabia si llamarlo error, él había ayudado a su amiga Lucy pero a costa de la loxar, había visto la grave condición de la joven, la culpa lo carcomía, por eso había ido hablar con la maga para tratar de hacer notar su punto de vista, no era que deseaba el bienestar de la rubia por sobre la loxar, solo que en ese momento sabia que la heartfilia no aguantaría mas en esa situación, se sentía impotente como sus otros compañeros de equipo al ver como una nakama era herida enfrente de ellos y no poder hacer nada,

Maldición- dijo con notoria molestia, después de haber caminado por varias horas, no quiso regresar al gremio después de haber ido donde la maga elemental, no esta de humor, se dirigió a su casa, se dejo caer en su cama, no podía aclarar sus ideas en su mente, por impulso fue donde la joven pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, que le diría, que lo sentía, sabia que si hubiera sido otro miembro de la cofradía a juvia no le hubiese importado, pero el hecho fue que fue él, él era en quien la peliazul confiaba mas, se sentía mal por defraudarla, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por lo recuerdo

O.o_O.o

_La rubia apareció en frente de natsu, quien reacciono por instinto y la ayudo a reponerse, mientras era tratada por Wendy, mientras tanto los demás miraban a la loxar dentro de esa barrera impenetrable, por mas que trataban de acercarse solo al estar a centímetros de la barrera la electricidad les impedían a que se aproximen_

_Gray miraba la escena con miedo, miedo de perder a alguien querido y más por su culpa, apretaba los puños para calamar su molestia y enojo_

_Juvia estaba siendo electrocutada, el enemigo era muy astuto y poderoso, sabia como usar su magia para debilitar a la loxar, cosa que le resultaba, ya que la maga ya no poseía poder mágico, había luchado con muchos enemigos anterior mente, no podía hacer nada, solo defenderse y no permitir que la inconciencia se presentara en ella._

O.o_O.o

Sintió su pecho una opresión al revivir los acontecimientos aunque sea un fragmento de lo ocurrido, aun podía recordar los gritos de la joven, las heridas que se podían apreciar al tenerla a salvo con ellos, nunca había visto a su compañera en ese estado, incluso tuvo miedo de que hubiera muerto debido que su respiración era muy débil, al volver al gremio él se encargo de su cuidado, la peli azul había estado desmayado por varios minutos que les parecieron eternos, no podía pensar en que la joven ya no existiera, sintió una lagrima derramarse por su mejilla, tenia rabia consigo mismo, por su culpa le peli azul había estado a punto de morir. Después de un rato el sueño le venció.

O.o_O.o

Los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana llegando directamente en el rostro logrando despertar a la joven peliazul, abrió los ojos con pereza, todavía sentía dolor en su cuerpo, claro que era solo como un cosquilleo a lo que realmente sintió, se levanto dirigiéndose al baño para una buena ducha, después de terminado su baño se vistió con ropa mas liviana se puso un short negro y una Polera morada, últimamente había empezado a cambiar su vestuario.

Comió y salió rumbo al gremio, no le gustaba estar sola en su casa, aunque un tiempo a solas le hacia muy bien, caminaba a paso lento pero seguro, algunas heridas estaban en riesgo de abrirse si hacia mayor esfuerzo, al llegar al gremio el ambiente animado la recibió se dirigió a una mesa un poco apartada del resto, donde notaran su presencia pero no sea tan llamativa, después de un rato a aprecio lucy

Juvia como estas- preguntaba preocupada con culpa que se reflejaba en su mirada

Hola lucy-san, juvia esta bien – dijo sonriendo – pasa algo- pregunto ladeando la cabeza

He.. bueno- balbuceo la joven

Que es, le puede contar a juvia- animaba a contar la loxar

Lo siento, por mi culpa saliste herida- dijo arrepentida

No fue culpa de lucy-san-

Pero- trato de hablar pero la maga elemental la corto levantando su mano

Lucy-san no fue su culpa, ni juvia ni Lucy-san que estaban las ruinas- dijo la joven con seriedad para trasmitirle seguridad

Pero…- volvía a tratar la heartfilia

No es su culpa, las cosas pasaron por que el destino lo quiso asi, y punto- dijo para dar término a la conversación, la rubia se sintió más aliviada y comenzaron a conversar de otro tema, desde lejos todo era visto por un peli negro que se encontraba a unas mesas cerca con su equipo

Vas a hablar con ella- preguntaba un peli roja mirando fijamente donde se encontraban las dos jóvenes charlando animadamente

No se- dijo mientras apretaba el vaso con cerveza que tenia en su mano

Juvia va a entender, si conversas con ella- dijo con naturalidad, el pelinegro solo asintió, solo necesitaba un chance para poder entablar una conversación con la joven loxar.

O.o_O.o

Pasadas unas horas, la loxar decidió dejar el gremio, tenia que mantener reposo, salió rumbo a fairy hills y esta fue la oportunidad que vio gray para aclarar lo sucedido, cuando vio a la joven salir del gremio la siguió.

Juvia- la peli azul voltio para ver al mago de hielo

Gray-sama-

Necesitamos hablar- dijo serio acercándose a la joven, la joven retrocedió un paso de forma inconsciente logrando que el alquimista frunciera el ceño, era raro ver a la maga alejarse de él y la sensación que sintió no le gusto

Juvia y gray-sama no tienen nada que hablar-

Tenemos que hablar- dijo con un tono de voz mas alto, para aclarar que la conversación se llevaría a cabo si o si

La joven agacho la mirada y espero a que gray comenzara la conversación, el pelinegro suspiro y se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos para aclarar sus ideas, sabia que tenia que ir con cuidado.

Lo lamento, - dijo con honestidad

La joven levanto la mirada para ver la sinceridad reflejada en los ojos del mago- juvia no..

Estuvo mal que escogiera a Lucy, pero tenia la certeza de poder liberarla a las dos, pero cuando lo hice ya era tarde- dijo bajando poco a poco su tono

La loxar no sabia que decir, se veía que su amado esta mal por la situación, pero la afectada había sido ella directamente – juvia sabe que gray-sama creyó lo que era correcto- dijo con un tono de voz bajo – pero juvia no sabe si pueda perdonarlo-

Que- pregunto consternado

Fue la primera vez que el cuerpo de juvia fue lastimado, por eso juvia no esta segura de perdonarlo, las heridas eran mas letales para juvia que para Lucy-san- dio a entender con determinación pero en su ojos reflejaban tristeza

Pero…- no sabia que decir, entendía a lo que se refería la loxar, si bien Lucy no tenia tanta resistencia, podría haber soportado los ataques, pero para juvia los ataques fueron peor por el hecho de que el enemigo ocupaba rayo y fuego.

Juvia se tiene que ir- dijo para salir corriendo directo a su cuarto, dejando al fullbuster parado en medio de la calle, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer por la ciudad de magnolia.

La huida de la joven dejo al fullbuster frustrado, su intento de arreglar lo sucedido fue todo un fracaso, pero algo creció en su interior, un determinación que lo impulsaría a corregir el asunto cueste lo que cueste haría ver a juvia lo mucho que lo lamentaba, con esa idea se fue al gremio a hablar con Miraje y Lucy para tratar de planear algo para recuperar el vinculo que lo unía con la maga elemental.


	4. comenzando con el plan

**La historia y sus personajes son pertenecía de Hiro Mashima –sansei, yo solo los tomo por entretención para crear esta historia**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**Comenzando con el plan**

**~4~**

Llego lo más rápido posible, al visualizar a la heartfilia se dirigió directamente hacia ella

Lucy- la llamo para captar su atención

Si gray-

Podemos hablar- Ambos se fueron a una mesa apartada para conversar

Dime-

Es sobre j juvia- dijo incomodo el alquimista, él no era de esas personas que le gustaba mostrar interés sentimental por los demás, si no que lo mantenía al margen pero juvia era diferente, juvia era alguien muy especial en su vida

La rubia comprendió de inmediato el tema, sabia de ante mano lo que ocurría entre los magos, sabia que se habían distanciado incluso antes de esa desastrosa misión- soy todos oídos-

Juvia.. veras.. ella y yo.. no hemos distanciado- dijo nervioso no sabia como plantear el tema

Si- dijo desilusionada, todo el gremio había notado lo distante que parecía la loxar con el mago, - juvia y yo conversamos-

Que te dijo –pregunto más seguro

Juvia no siente la confianza que te tenía en un principio, ahora ella no sabe si confiar en ti- dijo con tristeza

Gray bajo la mirada al escuchar lo dicho por la rubia, eso indicaba que la había lastimado mas de lo que él pensaba, no sabia que hacer para reparar lo ocurrido, él no quería perder su amistad, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que tenia un sentimiento mas fuerte por la peli azul que por sus otras compañeras, a las cuales las veía como hermanas, pero por mas que trataba de darle un nombre a lo que realmente sentía por la loxar, no podía llegar a formular un respuesta a eso, pero de lo que estaba seguro era haría lo imposible para que todo sea como antes.

Lucy al ver al fullbuster sumergido en sus pensamientos, aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención- tengo una idea-

Cual- pregunto entusiasta, la joven se acercó a su oído para contarle,- entiendo- dijo después de oír a la rubia

Bien, yo me encargo de informarle a las chicas – dijo la heartifilia, - entonces comenzamos mañana- ambos siguieron planeando que hacer, viendo los últimos detalles, tenia que salir todo perfecto.

O.o_O.o

Juvia se encontraba en su cuarto, esta confundida y angustiada, por el hecho de no saber, por qué no podía perdonar al alquimista de hielo, lo amaba lo sabia, pero por que- _por que llegaste a un punto donde no pediste aguantar tanta desilusión_- la voz de la conciencia hacia acto de presencia

La joven había estado tan optimista, pero llega un punto donde el optimismo no es suficiente, cada persona tiene un limite y la peli azul lo alcanzo, aunque tratara de negarlo, una pequeña parte de su ser anhelaba que todo se resolviera, quería estar al lado del alquimista de hielo lo sabia, pero las heridas estaban abierta, ya no podía seguir siendo la sombra del fullbuster, por su bienestar emocional tendría que olvidar su amor por el fullbuster.

Se dejo caer la los brazos de Morfeo con ese ultimo pensamiento

O.o_O.o

El pelinegro, después de haber planeado todo con sus compañeros, se fue a su casa, deseaba que el plan saliera bien y a partir de mañana lo llevarían a cabo, llego a su casa, sintió un gran soledad estando en su hogar, que comenzó cuando juvia se fue alejando de él, juvia siempre le alegraba, con sus atenciones, cada vez que le daba un obsequio o le cocinaba sentía una calidez en su pecho, sabia que juvia tenia un espacio en su corazón que cada vez se agrandaba mas, le deba miedo perderla, no quería volver a ver la joven tan herida como en aquella misión

Espero que funcione- dijo en un susurro con optimismo, cerro sus ojos y rápidamente el sueño se apodero de él.

O.o_O.o

La loxar despertó temprano cuando recién comenzaba a amanecer, le gustaba ver el sol, era consiente que fue gracias al pelinegro que sus días ya no eran lluviosos, que podía apreciar los cielos despejados, cada cosa le recordaba los momentos que vivía con el fullbuster, a pesar de ser pequeños, lo atesoraba como mucho amor, suspiro, no podía comprender por que siempre lo primero que hacia era empezar su día pensando en el pelinegro, _solo te estas haciendo daño_- pensó con disolución

Juvia se baño y se vistió, desayuno y salió rumbo al gremio, era temprano pero sabia que ya estaría abierto, caminaba siguiendo su trayecto hacia la cofradía, al llegar como se lo esperaba la alianza estaba vacía, solo estaban los hermanos stratuss

Bueno días- saludo cordialmente con una linda sonrisa la peli azul

Ju, ¿como estas?- preguntaba con preocupación la menor de las stratuss

Bien liss- dijo, se veía mejor su cuerpo ya no estaba cubierto por vendas ni hematomas, solo tenia un dolor al ocupar magia

Juvia-chan necesitas algo- pregunto la albina de pelo largo

No gracia mira-san-

Juvia es todo un hombre- dijo elfaman con su típica frase

Buenos días para ti también elfaman-san- sonrió, luego comenzaron a hablar de cosas tribales, mira se fue a la barra para empezar a atender a los miembro que llegaban, juvia comenzó a hablar con lissana, amabas se habían hecho muy unidas, lissana siempre la aconsejaba, así que quería que fuera su confidente una vez mas

Liss podemos hablar- dijo seria juvia

Claro- ambas salieron al balcón para hablar en privado, juvia se dirigió hasta el barandal observando la ciudad que poco a poco comenzaba con la jornada, lissana espero con paciencia a que la peli azul le contara todo

Juvia esta muy confundida- dijo

Porque ju- dijo la albina menor mientras se ganaba a su lado, le quería dar un pequeño empujoncito para que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos pensamientos

Juvia no sabe que hacer – trataba de explicar

No sabes que hacer respecto a gray- cuestionaba

Si, juvia ya no sabe lo que realmente siente- dijo con disolución

Porque dices eso, ju, tus sentimientos son verdaderos, lo has demostrado-

Juvia esta confundida, gray-sama le fallo a juvia, ella sabe que es egoísta, pero no lo puede impedir, gray-sama hirió mucho a juvia- dijo con un tono de voz quebradizo

Si te comprendo, si me pasara lo mismo yo igual comenzaría a dudar de mis sentimientos- decía comprensiva la albina

Que puede hacer juvia- preguntaba

No lo se ju, realmente es tu decisión, solo piénsalo bien, escucha a tu corazón, él siempre sabe que hacer- la peli azul bajo la mirada, estaba muy confundida y la conversación no le había aclarado nada, tenia un pequeña ilusión que su amiga le daría una respuestas a sus interrogantes, pero no le otorgo nada que no sabia

Liss, tu perdonarías a alguien si te pasara lo mismo- pregunto mirándola de frente

Con sinceridad, me costaría mucho por que la persona en que mas confió me fallara me haría desilusionar, comenzaría a dudar igual que tu, pero sé que gray tienes sus razones, deja que te lo explique, tienes la decisión en tus manos, solo escucha su historia y obtendrás la respuesta- dijo la albina para entrar al gremio dejando a la loxar reflexionando.

O.o_O.o

El peli negro venia entrando al gremio cuando fue arrastrado por las mujeres del gremio, las cuales lo condujeron a la casa de lucy, en donde seria la base, para llevar a cabo el plan

Que- dijo después que lo soltaran

Tenemos que comenzar- dijo la rubia con autoridad

Que planeas hacer- dijo erza seria

No lo se, trate de pensar en algo pero no llegue a nada- dijo desilusionado el alquimista

Vas a tener que ir a una misión con juvia, le diré a mira que hable con el maestro ahí tendrás tu oportunidad- dijo la pelirroja

Gracias-

Todos volvieron al gremio, el pelinegro estaba muy nervioso, quería aclarar todo de un buenas vez, no soportaba a juvia fuera de su vida, entraron y las chicas le comunicaron a miraje sobre lo que tenia que hacer, mira gustosamente acepto y fue a hablar con el maestro, eso completaba la primera parte del plan

O.o_O.o

Juvia entro después de un tiempo al gremio, ya había llegado todos los miembros de la cofradía, los destrozos ya se hacían presente, se dirigió a la barra, para pedir un refresco, su mente trabajaba a mil, no le gustaba estar lejos del alquimista sentía que le faltaba algo pero tenia que mantenerse firme, no dejaría que la hiriera nuevamente,

Mira-san, le das a juvia un refresco-

La albina que había vuelto de hablar con el maestro le entrego el pedido a la peli azul- juvia-chan el maestro quiere hablar contigo- informaba

Con juvia, para que será- preguntaba confundida y sorprendida

No lo se, pero dijo que era urgente, es mejor que vallas- la peli azul tomo su bebida y se dirigió a la oficina de maestro, toco para poder hacer notar su presencia, recibiendo un "adelante" como respuesta, la joven entro al despacho para encontrara al anciano hablando con el fullbuster

Maestro mando a llamar a juvia- preguntaba un tanto incomoda por la presencia del fullbuster

Si juvia, te quería pedir un favor, en realidad es a ambos- dijo serio pero con un toque de picardía en su voz que la peli azul no reconoció

Que es viejo- pregunto el peli negro

Es una misión, necesitan a magos de agua y hielo, es perfecta para ustedes- dijo mientras sonreía

Maestro juvia tiene que estar en reposo- trataba de hacer comprender al maestro no quería ir a una misión en solitario con el alquimista

Wendy dijo que esta recuperada-

Pe pero- tartamudeaba, tratando de encontrar una escusa, gray estaba en silencio, pero internamente rogaba que el maestro convenciera a la maga para ir juntos a una misión

No es de mucho esfuerzo, además gray te acompañara- dijo el anciano

Pero juvia no esta segura de tomar una misión tan pronto-

Es normal que te sientas insegura después de lo que paso, pero ya han pasado varios días y poluska dijo que tienes que ocupar tu magia para ver si algo te había dañado internamente- dijo esto ultimo serio y con enojo, no estaba conforme con el resultado de la misión, cualquier padre estaría así en su posición después de todo uno de sus mocosos resulto seriamente herido

P pero-

No hay peros juvia, gray te va a cuidar, mañana partirán, ya le habiase al cliente que los mandare, ahora se pueden retirar- dijo dándose vuelta, dejando en claro que la decisión estaba tomada, juvia salía del despacho cuando sintió que la tomaban de la muñeca, se tenso un poco al girarce y ver que era gray

Necesitas algo gray- dijo seria

Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en la hora de salida- dijo mientras soltaba su agarre

Mañana a las 10 de la mañana te parece-

Si, nos juntamos en la estación-

Si- juvia quería seguir con su camino cuando gray la volvió a agarrar- que

Te prometo que te cuidare- dijo con seriedad, la joven se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, la mirada del pelinegro mostraba convicción

No deberías decirle eso a juvia- dijo en un susurro manteniendo su mirada, azul y gris chocaron

Te cuidare, lo juro- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la joven, haciéndola sonrojar, el pelinegro dejo a la peli azul en medio del pasillo aturdida, sonrió para sus adentros, aria que todo volvería a la normalidad, recuperaría y fortalecería su lazo con la maga.

**Quería agradecer a todas esas lindas personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historias, gracia a los que comentan, me ayudan a seguir.**

**Adiós nos veremos en un próximo capitulo **

**~azulitaloxar~**


	5. mision

**La historia y sus personajes son pertenecía de Hiro Mashima –sansei, yo solo los tomo por entretención para crear esta historia**

**Espero que disfruten con el capitulo .**

**Misión **

**~5~**

El peli negro estaba a la espera de su compañera, esperaba en la estación había llegado muy temprano, esta ansioso, quería hacer todo bien, no soportaba mas esa situación, miraba por todos los lados esperando a la peli azul, al girarse pudo ver que se aproximaba, la joven al estar una distancia prudente el peli negro pudo deleitarse con su hermosura, la peli azul usaba un vestido rosa claro un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, que resaltaba su piel de porcelana, usaba su pelo azulado suelto cayendo como onda sobre su espalda, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas pantis negras trasparentes, era ropa mas atrevida que normalmente usaba, el pelinegro quedo embobado mirando la figura de la joven a su lado

Gray-san pasa algo- pregunto confundida después de haber recuperado el aire, ya que llegaba un poco tarde, tuvo que apresurar su paso

N no, vamos, se nos va hacer tarde- dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven para coger su maleta

No es necesario- decía la joven, no necesitaba ayuda con su equipaje

No es molestia- llevo la maleta de la joven y ambos abordaron el tren juvia se fue en el asiento de frente, saco un libro para leer, para no aburrirse, gray se gano en el asiento libre quedo mirando a la joven, realmente había cambiado y nunca había apreciado su hermosura, se lamento por eso.

El trascurso del viaje pasó lento ya que la ciudad quedaba lejos, juvia no soporto más el silencio y decidió preguntar por la misión, ya que no sabía los pequeños detalles

Gray-san-

Si

Juvia se pregunta, sobre que es la misión- preguntaba ladeando la cabeza causándole ternura al peli negreo

El cliente quiere unas esculturas de hielo, para que sea mas firme y duradero necesita magia elemental de agua-

Juvia entiende- asintió y se volvió a su libro, gray suspiro, no comprendía porque le era tan difícil empezar una conversación con la loxar, siempre la que comenzaba con la charlas era la peli azul, con su actitud distante se le complicaba mas, él no era muy expresivo, si no que era del tipo de persona que sus acciones hablaban por él, la peli azul sabia eso y por eso que le costaba volver a actuar de forma normal con el fullbuster, quería protegerse, no quería volver a salir herida, por eso se volvió mas lejana del pelinegro, por eso ya no le agregaba el "sama" a su nombre, había decidió empezar de cero y eso aria.

Llegaron a su destino y se dirigieron a la mansión del cliente, para completar la misión, tocaron y fueron atendidos por un hombre mayor

Buenos días, que se le ofrece- preguntaba el hombre mayor

Buena, somos magos de fairy tail y vinimos por la solicitud- decía el pelinegro

Bienvenidos, el amo los esta esperando- dicho esto, guio a los dos magos dentro de la casa para llegar al despacho del cliente

Ustedes son los magos- preguntaba el cliente

Si, yo soy gray fullbuster y ella es juvia loxar- la joven asintió a lo dicho por su compañero

Bien- dijo – su actuación en los juegos mágicos fue muy buena- decía alegre

Gracias- decía con una sonrisa la peli azul – nos podría dar mas detalles sobre la misión-

Claro, quiero que hagan una escultura, para la celebración del cumpleaños de mi hija que será dentro de tres días-

Quiere alguna forma en especial- preguntaba el peli negro

Mi hija le gusta mucho los delfines-

Quiere que sea de delfín- acotaba la peli azul

Si-

Confié en nosotros, será la mejor escultura que allá visto en su vida- decía el alquimista optimista

Se tienen mucha fe- decía sonriendo el adulto

Claro, con nuestro trabajo en equipo, quedara firme – comentaba el alquimista

Eso espero- después de su conversación con el cliente, les mostraron sus habitación, su estancia seria por los tres días, como quería una escultura de gran tamaño se tomaba un poco de tiempo para perfeccionar los detalles, juvia estaba en su habitación, estaba un poco rendida por el viaje, estaba incomoda, pasaría varios días cerca del peli negro cuando lo que deseaba era apartarse de él, sintió que tocaban la puerta

Permiso- decía el alquimista de hielo

Pasa algo gray-san-

Que piensas de la misión- preguntaba el pelinegro sentándose en una silla cercana a la joven

Juvia cree que es fácil, pero hay algo que molesta a juvia- explicaba la peli azul

Que-

Juvia no entiende por que solicito la misión unos días antes, no es necesario tanto tiempo para crear la escultura- decía la peli azul

Si, creo que lo mejor será estar atentos- decía serio el alquimista

Si-

El cliente tenía un aura rara-

Si, juvia cree que seria mejor investigar, es raro que no hayamos visto a su familia- decía la peli azul

Tienes razón, es mejor estar atentos, mientras tanto te parece recorrer el pueblo- invitaba el peli negro

He- la joven no se esperaba esa invitación, tiempo atrás ella era la que lo invitaba aunque el peli negro siempre la rechazaba, había soñado con que el fullbuster por cuenta propia la invitara a salir – claro-

Ambos salieron de la mansión, para conocer los alrededores, sentían que eran vigilados

Gray-san siente eso- preguntaba la peli azul

Si, nos están siguiendo-

Juvia cree que hay que actuar con normalidad, que ellos den el primer ataque-

Me parece, pero dirijámonos a un lugar más apartado-

Si- ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando con naturalidad, se fueron apartando de a poco del centro de la ciudad, llegaron a un bosque donde sintieron que sus perseguidores les hacían frente

Ambos se dieron vuelta para quedar frente a frente a un gran grupo de encapuchados.

**Gracias a las personitas que leen esta historia, a los que comentan, a los que tienen en favorita la historia, a los lectores anónimos, a todas gracias**

**Espero que el capitulo no los halla defraudado, siento cortarlo en lo mejor pero en el próximo sabremos que pasara con los dos magos, su relación comenzara a restaurarse de poco, que pasara, ¿quien serán los encapuchado? **

**Adiós ~Azulita loxar~**


	6. paso seguro

**La historia y sus personajes son pertenecía de Hiro Mashima –sansei, **

**Espero que disfruten con el capitulo.**

**Paso seguro**

**~6~**

Ambos magos se vieron rodeados por sus enemigos, quedaron de juntos cubriéndose las espaldas, ellos estaban al medio de un circulo, esperaron que el primer ataque lo lanzaran sus enemigos, así sabrían alguna habilidad

Un peli plateo estiro su mano de la cual salieron escorpiones, la loxar trago grueso, era veneno, su debilidad, gray la miro y asintió, él se enfrentaría a ese sujeto, gray lanzo un ataque

**Ice make: lanza**_ varias lanzas salieron disparadas contra su enemigo el cual las esquivo con facilidad, ganándose una maldición por parte del fullbuster, gray volvió a atacar, vio a su alrededor y vio a la joven corriendo y varios enemigos persiguiéndola, trato de seguirla pero le cerraron el paso, su enemigos los querían separar y lo habían logrado.

_Tengo que llegar donde juvia_- prensaba preocupado, lanzo un ataque- **Ice make: martillo**._golpeo al peli plateado dejándolo inconciente, ahora solo le quedaban 4 enemigos.

O.o_O.o_O.o

La loxar corría siendo perseguida por cinco sujetos, llego cerca de una cascada y sonrio estaba cerca de su elemento lo cual le facilitaba las cosas, quedo de frente esperando algún movimiento de sus adversarios

Un ataque de viento a gran velocidad fue lanzado, la joven convirtió su cuerpo en agua y lo esquivo con gran facilidad, no le era difícil pelear con un mago de aire ya que había entrenado con aria si antiguo compañero de elementos four de phamton lord, su antiguo gremio, comenzó con su contrataque

Wáter nebula- grito su ataque y dos columnas de agua salieron disparados contra sus adversarios, lanzándolos contra los arboles.

O.o_O.o_O.o

Gray estaba recuperando el aire ya había acabado con sus enemigos, los cuales estaban inconscientes, aunque le había costado no eran tan fuerte como aparentado, preocupado se dirigió a la dirección donde había visto correr a juvia, estaba muy angustiado, no quería que suceda lo mismo de la anterior misión

JUVIA- grito a todo pulmón, llego a un pequeño rio y vio a la joven descansando sobre una gran piedra, de inmediato sintió una gran tranquilidad apoderarse de su ser al ver a la joven sana y salva.

Juvia estas bien- pregunto al estar a una distancia prudente, la joven tenia la mirada gacha, la levanto para verlo

Si, juvia esta bien- decía cansada, pero se veía bien, el peli negro miro a su alrededor para ver a sus enemigos

Donde están- pregunto con seriedad, la joven apunto a un árbol, allí estaba los encapuchados amarrados al tronco, gray se sintió muy orgulloso de la joven, sabia que era fuerte, sabia lo que valía, pero eran bastantes enemigos a los que se enfrento, se acercó a los inconscientes enemigos

Será mejor llevarlos a la comisaria- dijo la peli azul al llegar al lado del fullbuster

Si- el peli negro los desamarro y los despertó, hiso que los siguieran, estaban amenazados, si hacían un solo movimientos, seria atacados, por eso los encapuchados los siguieron a duras penas, habían quedado heridos, después de haber entregado a esos sujetos volvieron a la mansión

Juvia- llamo su atención el peli negro

Pasa algo gray-san- la peli azul no era muy distante en su tono, sino que era neutral

Estas bien- pregunto nuevamente

Juvia esta bien, no se preocupe- la joven siguió con su camino dejando atrás al fullbuster, gray sabia que juvia no era ese tipo de mujer que necesitaba ayuda, mas bien era se las que se defendía sola, pero sabiendo eso no dejaba de preocuparse, por un momento tuvo miedo de ver a la joven herida nuevamente, no se lo perdonaría, si algo le volviera a pasar

La noche llego y cada mago estaba instalado en su habitación, la peli azul no podía dormir, no comprendía por que los habían atacado, trataba de encontrar una respuesta pero no la hallaba cerro los ojos dispuesta a dormir, mañana tendría que comenzar con la estatua.

La mañana llego y la joven se levanto con gran animo, había dormido muy cómodamente, salió del cuarto rumbo a la sala, se topo con el mayordomo que le dijo que gray ya estaba en el gran salón comenzado con la creación, se dirigió en la dirección que el hombre mayor le había dicho se encontró al peli negro a torso descubierto usando su magia, se sonrojo un poco y trato de ignorar el latir de su corazón.

Juvia, veo que ya despertaste- dijo el mago frenando en seco lo que estaba haciendo

Si, como va gray-san- pregunto la joven mirando que había comenzado con la cola del Delfín

Bien, necesito tu ayuda- dijo mientras golpeaba de manera suave el objeto, el cual se escuchaba hueco, la joven se acercó y le extendió la mano, el peli negro la sujeto y comenzó a crear nuevamente la cola del animal, podía notar sus poderes fusionándose, se sentía bien, era una sensación natural el estar tomado de la mano con la joven, se concentro, hiso su pose para comenzar a crear, mientras sentía como su hielo se reforzaba, se mejoraba, al estar combinado con la magia de la maga elemental, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, no quería soltarse de la joven, mientras tanto la peli azul mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de concentrarse, para dar su poder mágico de forma precisa, sabia si le daba mas del necesario se echaría a perder la estatua, estuvieron así por unas dos hora dando como resultado la estatua en su plenitud, ambos sonrieron por su trabajo

Esta listo- dijo la maga soltándose de la mano del fullbuster, la falta de calor le dio a gray una sensación de molestia, se sentía a gusto con la joven, no le gusto que se alejara de él.

Valla es bonita- dijo una mujer con una sonrisa quien venia acompañada de una niña

Gracia- decían los dos magos

Hola soy julia la señora de este hogar y ella es Emilia- dijo mientras señalaba la niña a su lado

Un gusto- dijo el alquimista,

P pervertido- dijo la mujer tapando los ojitos de su hija

He- el peli negro se miro y comprobó que estaba ya sin camisa, ese maldito habito, siempre le acarreaba consecuencia, busco su camisa y se la puso, miro a juvia quien estaba quieta, era extraño ella siempre se preocupaba de que estuviera vestido, pero en ese momento no hiso nada, y le dolió estaba tan acostumbrado a ella y a sus acciones, que sintió un vacío, trato de ignorar el sentimiento- lo siento- dijo avergonzado

Esta bien- decía la mujer mas aliviada

La misión fue cumplida- dijo el peli negro

Si, pero pueden quedarse hasta el día de la fiesta- dijo la mujer

No creo que sea muy oportuno- decía la joven

Porque dices eso juvia- preguntaba la mujer

Tenemos que dar nuestro informe- ayudo gray a la joven, aunque él quería quedarse mas tiempo para estar mas cerca de la peli azul,

Pero lo pueden hacer después- trataba de hacerlos comprender la dueña de la casa

Es mejor hacerlo ahora- dijo el pelinegro y después de una larga conversación convencieron a la señora que era mejor volver al gremio,

actualmente cada uno estaba haciendo su maleta, juvia no podía sacarse de la mente a los ladrones, no comprendía por que los atacaron, es cierto que fairy tail tenia varios enemigos, pero sabia que era algo mas personal, sus magias se le hacían conocidas, trato de olvidarce del tema y se concentro en terminar su equipaje, terminada su maleta decidió ir a la comisaria, después de conversar con los tipos se dio cuenta que eran miembros de su antiguo gremio, que habían sido contratados por Bora, su ex pareja ,

_Porque ahora_- se preguntaba, después de tantos años, salió de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta

Juvia estas lista- dijo el pelinegro

Si - la joven tomo su maleta y salió de la mansión, se despidieron de todos, juntos fueron a la estación, ya al estar sentados en el tren juvia quiso hablar con el pelinegro sobre el asunto de sus ex compañeros de gremio

gray-san, juvia le puede hacer una pregunta- dijo con timidez

Dime- puso mucha atención

Juvia quería saber si a usted lo han atacado por viejas represaría- preguntaba seria, el pelinegro se sorprendió un poco por el tema, pero rápidamente se recompuso, era un tema serio

Si, es algo que se ve con el trabajo que hacemos, a veces los compañeros de los ladrones que capturamos cobran venganza, - dijo con seriedad, interrogando a la joven con la mirada

Juvia sabe eso, pero ella pensó que no se veía en fairy tai- dijo con vos baja

En phantom era muy seguido- pregunto para indagar en la vida de la joven, a pesar de ser compañeros por bastante tiempo, se dio cuenta que sabia muy pocas cosas de la maga.

Cada día llegaba alguien a amenazar a algún miembro- susurro- éramos el gremio mas fuerte, teníamos que ganarles, por que si no, no éramos dignos de ser un fantasma- dijo con melancolía al hablar de su pasado

En fairy tail es diferente si alguien nos ataca es como que ataca a todos- dijo sonriendo el pelinegro, la joven se sonrojo al ver lo guapo que se veía con su sonrisa

Juvia sabe eso, ella ahora es parte de esta familia- sonrió la joven,

Si – reafirmo lo dicho por la loxar, no sabia que seria de su vida sin juvia en ella, aunque siendo parte del gremio mas ruidoso de todo fiore su vida no era normal, pero juvia le daba un toque que no cambiaria por nada, ahora lo sabia, aria que todo vuelva a la normalidad con la joven, quería volver a ser dueño de sus sonrisas, se sonrojo un poco con el ultimo pensamiento

Pasa algo gray-san esta rojo- dijo preocupada la joven totalmente ajena del pensamiento del fullbuster.

No, nada- desvió la mirada y se concentro en observar el paisaje por la ventana, la peli azul suspiro y tomo su libro para seguir con la historia, el viaje de regreso igual fue en silencio, pero con la pequeña charla que ambos tuvieron aprendieron a conocerse un poco más.

**Gracias a los lindos bombones que comentan y leen esta historia,**

**Respecto al titulo le puse paso seguro, por que gray ya pudo conversar con juvia, poco a poco el pelinegro podrá recuperar sus lindos lazos con la loxar ;)**

**Nos vemos en un próximo cap, espero sus lindos reviews que son los que me animan a continuar.**

**~azulitaloxar~**


	7. noticia

**Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima –sensei, yo solo los tomo prestado para crear esta pequeña historia**

**Espero que disfruten del capitulo.**

**Noticias **

**~7~**

Juvia se encontraba mirando el gran alboroto que armo el gremio, desde el segundo piso, hace poco que habían llegado al gremio y el alquimista de hielo ya estaba con Natsu peleando y a su vez destruyendo todo a su paso, sillas salían volando y uno que otro miembro también, Erza con Wendy y Charle se encontraba de misión no había quien los detuviera, *suspiro*

Las chicas se encontraban en la barra conversando ignorando a los demás, Wacaba y Macao estaban conversando de sus días de juventud, un día normal en el gremio más activo y fuerte de fiore

La peli azul estaba en solitario mirando todo lo que pasaba con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba muy feliz de pertenecer a la alianza

Ju, hola- saludaba una albina llegando al lado de su amiga

Hola liss,-

¿Llegaste hace mucho?-

No juvia y gray-san llegaron hace un par de minutos-

Ya veo, paso algo interesante- pregunto con un tono de picardía

Nada,- respondió con naturalidad haciendo que su compañera hiciera un puchero

Segura- volvió a insistir

mmm…-la peli azul trataba de encontrar algo interesante para contarle, sabia que la albina era muy insistente- bueno juvia se entero de algo –

Si y de que-. Pregunto entusiasta su compañera

Liss se acuerda que juvia le hablo de su ex novio- su acompañante asintió y la joven siguió- bueno él anda buscando a juvia- dijo insegura, en el transcurso de viaje trato de buscar un indicio o algo para saber porque Bora la mando a capturar, no sabia que quería, tenia un mal presentimiento

Quee- pregunto sorprendida, juvia le había hablado de su ex, y por lo que conto fue el quien termino la relación por las constantes lluvias que perseguían a la peli azul en su pasado

Si, juvia no sabe que pensar- dijo con una mirada preocupada, conocía a Bora y sabía que era capas de todo por lograr sus objetivos

Tranquila ju, confía en nosotros, te protegeremos- trato de darle confianza, - ju me entere que Bora había salió de prisión hace poco- dijo insegura, era mejor que la loxar supiera para que estuviera preparada

Que- pregunto alarmada, no tenia miedo por ella, sino por sus amigos, no quería que su familia saliera dañada y menos si era por su culpa

Pero tranquila estamos para ti- dijo la albina con seguridad y determinación, fairy tail era una familia y se ayudaban mutuamente

Gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la peli azul, la albina al ver el estado de animo de su amiga cambio el tema, no quería poner a juvia nerviosa, solo alertarla, además sabia que el gremio la protegería

O.o_O.o_O.o

En una casa que parecía abandonada en medio de un bosque se encontraba cierto grupo de magos esperando la hora para atacar

Bora-sama esta todo preparado- dijo un chico peli rojo

Bien, puedes irte- dijo con un tono de voz autoritario y el joven salió dejándolo solo en la habitación,- por fin podre verte de nuevo juvia- dijo con un tono de maldad pura

El plan comenzara pronto-

_pagaras_ menciono en la penumbra de aquella habitación

O.o_O.o_O.o

Ya se hacia tarde y la peli azul decidió ir a su cuarto, quería descansar un poco, pero antes aria una parada, tenia un leve dolor por haber ocupado su magia, cosa que omitió en el informe para no preocupar a los demás,

Juvia ira a ver a Porlyusica-san – dijo mientras se cambiaba de rumbo a la casa de la anciana curandera, al llegar toco siendo recibida no muy gratamente

Que se te ofrece niña- dijo en un tono serio

Juvia venia a preguntar por qué le duele cuando usa magia- la anciana la miro con mucha atención era extraño que un mago sintiera dolor

Que siente-

Juvia siente una punzada cerca del corazón-

Te revisare- dijo para comenzar con el chequeo, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal,

No tienes nada- dijo- trata de usar tu magia- la joven obedeció y creo una pequeña burbuja de agua, la anciana miro detalladamente a la burbuja y encontró algo que la confundió, busco un vaso e hiso que depositara el agua de la burbuja en el vaso

Q que es- pregunto preocupada la joven

Tu agua tiene veneno- dijo seria, sacando un pergamino que tenia un sello mágico inscrito, saco una muestra de agua y la dejo caer en el pergamino, comprobando así su sospecha, al caer la gota y hacer contacto salio un humo color negro del pergamino, asustando a la joven

Pero Porlyusica -san reviso a juvia- dijo preocupada y confundida

Son tus cañerías,- dijo molesta por no haberse dado cuenta

Cañerías q que son- pregunto curiosa

El cuerpo de un mago tiene pequeñas arterias que permiten usar magia, estas son conocidas como cañerías- la joven asintió,

Eso quiere decir que las cañerías de juvia están afectadas por veneno-

Si-

Es extraño juvia no estuvo en contacto con veneno- trato de recordar, en la misión no le había tocado un oponente que usara magia de veneno,

No se como paso, pero es grave, si tus cañerías están afectadas, podrías correr el riesgo de no volver a usar magia- dijo la anciana dejando impactada a la joven

Q que- dijo preocupada, no podía creer lo que oía

Buscare una cura- dijo mientras buscaba en su estanterías de libros, la joven trataba de hacer memoria de haber tenido contacto con veneno pero no se acordaba, un recuerdo llego a su mente

…..

_Lucy ya había salido de la ruina en donde se encontraba y la peli azul quedo sola, con su enemigo que la tenia a su merced _

_Me has desilusionado ameona- dijo el sujeto con un tono de superioridad, la joven levanto la mirada le costaba mucho respirar, miro a su alrededor estaba rodeada de arañas, tenia que tener cuidado_

_C callese j j uvia le derrotara – decía decidida pero con mucha dificultad, la joven no sabia como las arañas habían desaparecido de un momento a otro siendo remplazadas por un humo, su reacción fue lenta y alcanzo a inhalar un poco de aquel gas, con su ultimo esfuerzo, logro lanzar un ataque para romper la barrera y poder respirar, con el ataque que lanzo sintió su magia diferente, y tenia un color mas oscuro del normal pudo romper la barrera y dejar que sus amigos se encargaran de aquel sujeto, la pelea fue dura, pero la gran Titania lo pudo derrotar, cuando el llegaron los del concejo a llevarse a ese sujeto, el tipo le didico una palabras_

_Eres mi juguete nuevo- dijo mientras pasaba al lado de la peli azul_

…_.._

Niña, niña- la peli azul salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a la mujer mayor

Si-

Toma esto, te servirá para contrarrestar el efecto- dijo mientras le extendía un vaso con un liquido amarillo

La joven tomo el vaso que le ofrecían y decidida lo bebió, - gracias- dijo mientras sonreía amablemente

Ahora ándate, detesto el olor humano, pero mañana ven, te daré mas medicina- dijo seria

Con lo que tomo juvia no se sano- pregunto confundida

Lo que tomaste fue una medicina para calmar el dolor de tu pecho, tengo que hacer el antídoto antes que sea tarde- dijo seria mas de lo habitual dejando preocupada a la joven

E eso q quiere decir q que juvia aun t tiene el veneno-

Si, necesito un poco mas de tu agua- dijo seria y la joven ocupo su magia sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su estomago, cosa que le extraño normal mente era en el pecho, hiso una mueca que alerto a la anciana

Que te pasa-

Juvia sintió una punzada en el estomago, la otras veces fue en el pecho- dijo preocupada

Es normal, por lo que tomaste, eso protege tu órgano vital, pero no a los demás- dijo seria la joven sintió un poco de alivio,- ahora ándate- dijo mientras sacaba con su escoba a la peli azul

O.o_O.o_O.o

El pelinegro regresaba a su casa, llevaba el ceño fruncido, la peli azul al entrar al gremio después de haber terminado la misión lo ignoro completamente y cuando se fue no se despedido de él, le molesto su actitud, pero también estaba preocupado, la había visto muy agotada después de haber utilizado su magia para derrotar a sus enemigos si bien en ese momento no había mencionado nada por que sabia que la joven había cambiado su actitud y ahora era mas orgullosa, no le diría su problema, tendría que averiguarlo el mismo, no podía ser que halla quedado en ese estado al ocupar una mínima parte de su poder mágicotrato de ignorar ese mal presentimiento, sentía que algo le pasaba a la joven y que lo ocultaba, odiaba esa sensación de estar en el anonimato, juvia había se había colado en su corazón y era muy importante para el, no dejaría que nada le pasara.

Averiguaría la condición de la loxar, por mas difícil que se le hiciera.

O.o_O.o_O.o

La peli azul llego a su cuarto y se tendió boca abajo en su cama, estaba angustiada por su estado, tendría que ir a ver al sujeto que la torturo y que la humillo en la misión, le dio un escalofrió al pensar en ese tipo, todavía sentía su magia en su cuerpo, todo para saber como hiso que el veneno llegara a su sistema mágico, sintió que tocaban a su puerta, al abrirla se topo con levy la maga de escritura solida

Juvia-chan –dijo levy entrando al cuarto de la peli azul

Que pasa levy-san- pregunto

Te dejaron este regalo en recepción- dijo mientras mostraba una caja

La joven lo tomo y agradeció a la McGarden, la cual salió y dejo sola en el cuarto, la loxar abrió la caja y lo que vio la sorprendió, era un muñeco Teru Teru Buzu color azul, lo conocía muy bien, sabia de quien se trataba lo que la hiso temblar, ese fue el ultimo obsequio que le dio a Bora.

**Gracias la esas lindas personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia y a los que comentan, no saben como me alegran el día con sus hermosos reviews que son los que me animan a seguir con la historia.**

**Espero que el capitulo no los haya defraudado, perdón por las faltas ortográficas.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ~ adios~ **

**~azulitaloxar~**


	8. encarando tus miedos

**Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima –sensei, yo solo los tomo prestado para crear esta pequeña historia**

**Espero que disfruten del capitulo.**

**Encarando tus miedos**

**~8~**

Juvia caminaba rumbo al gremio, estaba preocupada, no solo tenía que lidiar con su problema al utilizar magia sino que también con que Bora regreso a su vida, de pronto todo se había acumulado, se había complicado, caminaba pensativa por las calles, sin prestarle atención a nada ni nadie

JUVIA- escucho que la llamaron y al girarse pudo toparse con el alquimista de hielo

Gray-san- pregunto confundida, no quería toparse con él, pero espero a que llegara donde ella ya la había visto y tendría que afrontarlo

Hola- dijo el pelinegro ganándose a su lado

H hola – decía incomoda, trataba de actuar normal, pero le costaba, extrañaba estar siempre al pendiente del fullbuster, sabia que se había hecho daño pero lo amaba mucho, a pesar de querer olvidarlo, era algo muy fuerte lo que sentía por él, no sabia si estaba dando mucho resultado el olvidar ese amor no correspondido

Vas al gremio- pregunto el pelinegro mirando el perfil de la joven, que se veía mas pálida de lo normal

Hai- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el ambiente era muy incomodo, ninguno sabia como sacar algún tema de conversación

Tus heridas sanaron en su totalidad- pregunto de pronto serio el pelinegro parando su andar, la joven se detuvo para mirarlo fijamente, se veía en el semblante del chico mucha preocupación o quizás culpa no lo podía identificar

Si, juvia se siente mejor, pero…- se tapo la boca para no decir nada, le iba a decir de su estado, no quería que el supiera, no quería que precisamente él se enterara de su estado actual.

Pero que…- pregunto alarmado pudo ver el destello de miedo en los ojos de la joven

N nada- dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente, el pelinegro no quiso insistir pero en el tema pero sabia que algo ocultaba la conocía muy bien, la loxar era como un libro abierto para el que le pedía a gritos que la ayudara

Segura- insistió para asegurarse, la juvia antigua confiaba plenamente en él y que ahora le ocultara algo importante le dolía, por su idiotez la había convertido en una joven mas misteriosa, de pronto se dio cuenta que realmente no conocía nada de la joven, excepto lo básico, si bien con su ultima conversación pudo conocer una mínima parte de la joven pero no conocía nada de su pasado, nada, eso le preocupo, ya había afrontado sus sentimientos, ya podía decir que quería realmente a la joven, pero ella ahora se alejó de él y le dolía, por mas que trataba de llegar a ella, era como que un muro invisible se lo impedía .- estas bien- pregunto alarmado al verla hacer una mueca de dolor

S si- dijo la joven a duras penas estaba viendo borroso y tenia un fuerte dolor en su estomago

Segura- pregunto y vio como en cámara lenta la joven se desmallaba, por puro reflejo actuó impidiendo que el cuerpo de la joven tocara con el frio asfalto, la tomo estilo nupcial y corrió lo mas rápido hasta llegar al gremio, sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo al ver el cuerpo inerte de la joven en sus brazos

WENDY- grito al llegar al gremio, la pequeña lo miro

Lleva a juvia-san a la enfermería la revisare- dijo preocupado, el pelinegro hiso lo que le pedio, subieron al segundo piso

Todos los demás gremios quedaron confundidos, gajeel siguió los pasos del pelinegro, juvia era como su hermanita, y necesitaba saber de su condición

Que pasaría- pregunto cana preocupada en la barra

Jet, anda a buscar a Porlyusica- ordeno el anciano subiendo al segundo piso donde habían llevado a la peli azul, el joven rápidamente obedeció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba de vuelta en el gremio con la señora

Que paso- pregunto serio el redfox al fullbuster, que estaba muy angustiado mirando como la pequeña Wendy trataba de curar a juvia

No lo se, solo íbamos caminando y se desmayo- dijo muy angustiado el alquimista de hielo, con su mirada fija

Mi magia no funciona- decía preocupada la pequeña

La anciana entro a la enfermería y al ver la condición de la peli azul - Wendy ayúdame- dijo preocupada, - los demás salgan- dijo ordenando

Te lo encargo- dijo el maestro del gremio a la peli rosa, quien solo asintió y comenzó a atender a la loxar, los magos salieron de la habitación esperando con ansias alguna noticia de la loxar

O.o_O.o

**E**n la enfermería

Ambas magas trabajaban para hacer que la loxar dejara de temblar,

Que le pasa- preguntaba la pequeña peli azul, asustada su magia no estaba asiendo efecto

Su poder mágico esta disminuyendo- dijo Porlyusica al revisar a la joven

Pero no tendría que estar a si grandeneey- dijo la menor

La muchacha esta afectada internamente es su mecanismo mágico-

A que se refiere- no comprendía la pequeña

Juvia tiene sus cañerías afectadas por un veneno, necesitamos el antídoto- dijo seria, mirando que la joven comenzaba a recuperarse, al mirar su figura pudo ver que aparecía en el estomago un sello mágico que se agrandaba de poco- q q ue es eso- pregunto alarmada no sabia con que estaba tratando

O.o_O.o

**E**n el pasillo

Estaban hierro negro y el alquimista de hielo esperando una noticia, el maestro había ido a su oficina un momento

Porque se demoran- preguntaba molesto el Redfox

El alquimista de hielo no pronuncio palabra, la angustia lo carcomía por dentro, solo quería estar cerca de la peli azul, ver nuevamente su sonrisa

No hay novedades- pregunto el anciano serio llegando al lado de los dos magos

No- respondió el pelinegro con percing

Vieron como la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y salía la peli rosa

Como esta- pregunto el maestro con autoridad

Esta estable, pero necesita el antídoto-

Antídoto- todos quedaron confundidos

La muchacha tiene un veneno en su cuerpo que esta afectado el utilizar su magia- dijo

Que tipo de veneno- pregunto el alquimista de hielo

No se – dijo la anciana sorprendiendo a los magos presente

Como que no sabe- dijo molesto el redfox

No se, no es un veneno normal es magia- dio a conocer, haciendo que el fullbuster saliera corriendo fuera del gremio

Él sabe- dijo DS de hierro persiguiéndolo

O.o_O.o

**_C**on gray y gajeel_

Stripper sabes quien es el responsable- dijo serio el DS alcanzando al mago de hielo

Si, el tipo esta en prisión- dijo el mago, _- juvia espera mi ayuda _pensaba el fullbuster corriendo a lo máximo que podía, llegaron a una sede del concejo mágico

Que quieren- dijo un guardia

Venimos a ver a Berloc- dijo serio el mago de hielo con un aura peligrosa, el guardia le dio acceso

O.o_O.o

**_E**n el gremio_

Los magos ya habían llegado y le habían entregado el antídoto a la anciana para que curase a la loxar, no si antes haberse desquitado con el mago que torturo a la loxar

Y – pregunto el mago de hielo al entrar a la sala de enfermería, viendo a la loxar reposar en la cama

El antídoto esta haciendo efecto, pero demorara- dijo la anciana cansada

Por que no despierta- pregunto rudamente el redfox

Se esta recuperando, tardara unas cuantas horas en despertar- dijo la peli rosado

Gracias Porlyusica- agradeció el anciano

Esta muchacha tiene una resistencia asombrosa- dijo la anciana

Porque lo mencionas- dijo confundido el maestro

Si hubiera sido otro mago ya estaría muerto a esta altura- confesa la anciana con un tono de orgullo por la resistencia de la loxar, que no paso desapercibido por los demás magos

Es una maga muy fuerte, pero que oculta su poder mágico – dijo DS orgulloso por su amiga

Si, tiene muchas reservas mágica, si fuera mi enemigo nunca quisiera enfrentarla- dijo dándose vuelta y para irse dejando a los magos muy confundidos-

Los magos después de salir de su asombro, contemplaron a la loxar y tragaron grueso, nunca habían oído a la anciana alagar a un mago y menos reconocer su poder, incluso el maestro se asombro por lo mencionada por la peli rosa, de ahora en adelante tendría que valorar más el poder de la loxar

Después de una discusión con gajeel de quien se quedaba cuidando a la peli azul quedo el alquimista de hielo encargado de esa misión busco una silla y se sentó al lado de la joven, para darle ánimos, sostuvo su mano, tenia una gran opresión en su pecho, no quería volver a perder a alguien preciado, y si bien estaba consiente que la joven estaba mejor solo necesitaba recuperar fuerza, no estaría del todo aliviado hasta que despertara.

Cuando despiertes seré lo primero que veas- dijo en un susurro apretando su agarre el pelinegro.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que le halla gustado, **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, no se olvides de comentar, estaré esperando sus hermosos reviews que me animan a continuar con la historia, perdón por la falta ortográficas.**

**adios**

**~Azulitaloxar~**


	9. sentimientos aclarados

**Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima –sensei, **

**Espero que disfruten del capitulo y disculpen por las faltas ortográficas.**

**Sentimientos aclarados**

**~9~**

La peli azul abrió con lentitud sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, al mirar por la ventana pudo ver que ya estaba oscuro, sintió un pequeño peso en sus piernas y al mirar lo que era se sorprendió, el pelinegro se había quedado dormido recostando su cabeza en las piernas de la joven

Gray-sama- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa estiro su brazo para acariciar al pelinegro pero se retracto, se veía tan tierno durmiendo que no lo quería interrumpir, el pelinegro se despertó y al mirar a la joven ya despierta la abrazo confundiéndola

G gray-sama- pregunto en un tono de voz bajo, el pelinegro se alegró al escuchar que era llamado como antes, con el honorifico ~ sama~

No me asustes así- dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el espacio del cuello y el hombro de la peli azul

Q que paso –pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo

Te desmayaste- dijo con un tono de voz quebradizo algo que sorprendió y preocupo a la joven

Cuanto tiempo estuvo juvia desmayada- pregunto y sintiendo como el pelinegro apretaba más el agarre

Uno par de horas- dijo, la peli azul sintió algo húmedo en su hombro,

G gray-sama- trato de separarse del abrazo para mirarlo, algo que no permitió el alquimista

Déjame abrazarte, por favor- dijo, la joven asintió y correspondió el abrazo nuevamente

Estuvo todo este tiempo cuidando a juvia- pregunto con cautela

Si-

Juvia lo siente- dijo sinceramente, sintió como el pelinegro asentía, después de estar abrazados varios minutos, gray se alejó, no quería que la joven pensara que era un aprovechado

Como te siente- pregunto mirándola fijamente

Juvia se siente mejor- dijo

Voy a buscar a mira para que te traiga algo de comer, debes tener hambre- dicho esto el pelinegro salió del cuarto, dejando a la peli azul sola, la loxar apretaba su puño a la altura de su pecho tratando de normalizar su latir de su corazón, una pequeña parte de ella se sentía feliz por saber que gray si se preocupaba por ella, pero aun tenia mucha incertidumbre, salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la albina con una bandeja de comida entrando al cuarto

Juvia-chan te siente mejor- pregunto con una sonrisa

Hai- dijo mientras correspondía la sonrisa, la albina le entrego la bandeja y decidió salir de la habitación para que descansara la peli azul, al terminar su comida trato de levantarse pero se mareo al hacerlo

Estas débil – dijo una voz masculina seria

Gajeel-kun- dijo alegre al verle, ya que no había notado su presencia, recuperándose del susto

Asustaste a todos incluso a la enana- dijo con un tono serio

Juvia lo siente- dijo bajando la mirada, no creía que sus amigos se preocuparan tanto por ella

No hagas eso-

Hacer que- pregunto confundida

Pensar que nadie se preocupa por ti-

Como sabe gajeel-kun- pregunto

Te conozco, ….me voy, nos vemos mañana mujer- dijo mientras salía del cuarto, la joven miro su salida y sonrió, el DS tenia razón fairy tail era una familia y cada miembro era fundamental e importante dentro de la alianza por eso lo que le pasara a alguien afectaba a los demás, sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho respiro para aliviar el dolor tenia que descansar un poco mas, necesitaba recuperarse en su totalidad, se recostó en la cama pero fijo se mirada en el cielo estrellado que se apreciaba por la ventana, no quería seguir estando así de confundida, sentir desconfianza, el fullbuster en varias ocasiones se había preocupado por ella, por que le costaba tanto perdonarlo, quería con todo su ser volver a estar al lado del fullbuster aunque sea como amiga pero su lado egoísta le impedía arreglar las cosas con el pelinegro. Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir, esperando que mañana fuera un día más optimista, trataría de arreglar las cosas con el alquimista de hielo, ya lo había decidido.

El pelinegro entro a la habitación cuando la joven ya se encontraba dormida, él la guardaría mientras dormía, se acercó a la joven y acaricio su mejilla, solo quería poder decirle lo que sentía, quería expresarle todo lo que había estado tratando de negar, ya no quería estar así de distante con la loxar, extrañaba demasiado su compañía. Quería aclararle sus sentimientos y ver si obtenía el perdón de la maga elemental.

O.o_O.o_O.o

A las afueras de magnolia

Se encontraba un grupo de hombres, mirando desde lejos a la ciudad, esperando el momento de hacer su aparición

Cuando comenzamos Bora-sama- pregunto uno de los sujetos al peli azul

En tres días mas atacaremos prepárense- ordeno,-_ no te escaparas de mi juvia- _pensó con seriedad

O.o_O.o_O.o

El amanecer hacia acto de presencia, y con él la gente comenzaba con un nuevo día, juvia abría los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con la linda imagen de ver al mago de hielo durmiendo tan pacíficamente- _parece un niño_- pensó con ternura, el pelinegro despertó

Como estas- pregunto al ver a la joven mirándolo

Juvia se encuentra mejor- dijo mientras sonreía

Segura, no te duele nada- pregunto preocupado, logrando hacer que la joven riera, lo que hizo que el alquimista se sonrojara- de que te ríes- dijo tratando de sonar serio, haciendo aparecer su lado tsundere

Es que juvia ya dijo que se encuentra bien- dijo dejando se reír

Bien ya entendí- dijo haciendo un puchero

Gray-sama juvia quería hablar con usted- dijo un poco seria, el pelinegro la miro, este era el momento de aclarar todo

Claro- dijo ansioso, solo quería volver a ser como antes con la maga

Juvia sabe que se porto de forma distante con usted- dijo en un tono bajo, gray asintió y la joven continuo-pero que a juvia le dolió que gray-sama prefiriera a lucy-san en vez de juvia- dijo dando a conocer su punto de vista

Gray apretó los puños y bajo la mirada, haciendo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos- yo lo siento- dijo con sinceridad- sé que el responsable de que te alejaras de mi es mi culpa, pero nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, quería ayudarte, no sabes como me dolió verte recibir esa tortura y yo no poder hacer nada- dijo mientras apretaba mas sus puños

Le d dolió- pregunto insegura

Si, no sabia que hacer para liberarte, y después de ver tu cuerpo tan herido y lastimado no sabes la rabia que inundo mi ser, era mi culpa, habías salido tan lastimada por mi culpa- dijo mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras de impotencia se deslizaba por su mejilla, la peli azul al verlo tan indefenso lo abrazo, su ser se lo pedía, gray se sorprendió un poco por su acción y cuando reacciono correspondió, se sentía tan cómodo al estar en los brazos de la maga y continuo- no quería perderte juvia, he soportado tantas perdidas que no soportaría otra y menos la tuya, de la mujer que me conquisto- dijo apretando su agarre

Juvia quedo perpleja al escuchar lo que tanto anhelaba, por fin de los labios del pelinegro habían salido lo que deseaba- te amo juvia y no soportaría perderte- dijo mirándola fijamente

Gray..-sama- susurro estando perdida en la mirada del pelinegro, poco a poco se iban acercando, rompiendo la distancia, la joven pudo sentir el aliento del pelinegro sobre sus labios y toda la distancia se acabó, logrando unir sus labios en un beso lento y muy apasionado demostrando todo lo que sentía, todos esos sentimientos acumulados en su interior, el beso poco a poco se fue profundizando solo la falta de aire hiso que se separaran, pero sus frente quedaron unidas

Me perdonas- pregunto el pelinegro mirando a la joven la cual tenia un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas

Juvia lo perdona- dijo mientras sonreía, el pelinegro al escuchar la respuesta se acercó nuevamente a los labios de la loxar, ese beso le sabio a gloria ya que habían logrado confesar sus sentimientos, ambos habían aceptado sus sentimientos por el otro aunque la maga ya los había aceptado desde un principio.

**kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, **

**Al fin aclararon el mal entendido, gray es un tsundere pero pudo abrirse a juvia y confesar sus sentimientos, ahora queda esperar que es lo que ara bora, ¿por qué desea tanta venganza contra juvia?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero sus hermosos reviews, gracias a las lindas personitas que comentan y que leen la historia**

**Adiós**

**~Azulitaloxar~**


	10. encuentro

**Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima –sensei**

**Espero que disfruten del capitulo y disculpen por las faltas ortográficas.**

**Encuentros**

**~10~**

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando fijamente transmitiéndose un sin fin de sentimientos y emociones, sus corazones latían a un solo compas, el ambiente era cálido, después de todos los problemas por afrontar sus sentimientos, estos habían salido a flote

Me haces mucha falta, nunca vuelvas a preocuparme así- dijo gray en un tono de reproche abrazando a la loxar

Juvia lo siente gray-sama- dijo mientras correspondía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Juvia despertaste- se escucho de la puerta, ambos jóvenes miraron para encontrarse con erza, inmediatamente gray dejo libre a la joven, juvia se sintió un poco mal por el gesto

Hola erza-san- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de olvidar la ultima sensación que sintió, conocía como era el fullbuster y sabia que era reservado

Me alegro que estés bien, nos asustaste- dijo la gran Titania con una sonrisa picara ya que había alcanzado a ver la linda escena de los dos magos

G gracias- sonrió la loxar

Voy a llamar a Wendy para que te revise- informo y volvió a salir del cuarto de enfermería, los magos quedaron en un silencio un tanto incomodo,

Juvia- llamo su atención gray

Hai- pregunto

Tengo que hacer algo nos vemos después- dijo mientras le robaba un beso corto, la joven le sonrió, al poco tiempo de que el pelinegro abandonara la habitación entro la pequeña Wendy, después de revisarla le dijeron que tenia que tener reposo por todo el día y que al día siguiente ya le daban la alta.

Juvia se encontraba tendida en su cama estaba aburrida, no sabia que hacer, no le gustaba estar mucho rato quieta, suspiro y luego algo hiso clic en su cabeza, Bora, no le había llegado nada de ese sujeto, se levanto a pesar de saber que no podía y se dirigió al primer piso, necesitaba saber si le había mandado algo nuevo.

Hola mira-san- dijo con una sonrisa

Juvia-chan que haces aquí, tienes que estar en reposo- dijo miraje regañando a la peli azul

Gomene, juvia necesitaba hacerle una pregunta-

Cual- dijo amablemente

¿Ha llegado algo para juvia?- pregunto, miraje estuvo un minuto pensando y se acordó que en la mañana le había llegado la correspondencia y se dispuso a buscar, encontró algo con el nombre de la peliazul

Esto- dijo mientras le extendía un sobre de color negro, la joven asintió y volvió a la enfermería, sabia que era algo de Bora, así que necesitaba privacidad, al entrar cerro la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó en la cama, al abrir el sobre callo una hoja con un numero 2, la peli azul quedo confundida por el numero, trato de pensar en algo, era como código o algo

DOS, que puede significar el dos- pensaba la joven, conociendo a Bora era algo para llamar la atención, ese numero indicaba algo con su aparición, sabia que la debería estar siguiendo, sentía nervio, no quería decirles a sus amigos para no preocuparlos, estaba tratando de hacer las cosas a su estilo, no le gustaba que cargaran con sus problemas, Bora quería venganza de ella y lo sabia, tenia que prepararse.

O.o_O.o_O.o

El pelinegro se encontraba en su casa con su amigo loke, le estaba pidiendo concejos de cómo llevar la relación, ya que era la primera relación seria que tenia

Que tengo que hacer en una c cita- dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado

Enserio que pregunta es esa- decía divertido el espíritu

Solo responde- dijo molesto el fullbuster

Bien no te moleste- suspiro y continuo- un chico siempre esta atento de su chica,-

Bien sigue-

En una cita siempre tienes que pagar tu- dijo apuntándolo con su dedo, el pelinegro asintió- siempre tienes que decir que se ve linda-

Eso es todo- pregunto

Si, esto es lo mas importante lo otro depende de ti, si le quieres dar algún presente cuando la vallas a visitar, es cosa tuya, alguna otra pregunta- pregunto levantando una ceja el espíritu león

No

Bien te deseo suerte- dijo desapareciendo volviendo al mundo espiritual, el pelinegro que pensando en toda la información que había adquirido, no quería cometer ningún error, quería estar con la peli azul no la quería defraudar, decidió volver al gremio para estar con la loxar.

O.o_O.o_O.o

La peli azul estaba en la biblioteca del gremio, había ido a ver los diferentes tipos de códigos, tenía un presentimiento que ahí encontraría una respuesta para saber el significado de la carta, estaba sentada en un escritorio leyendo un libro de códigos

Dos:

Los número 2 son aquellos que resultan: El amigo estupendo, _La pareja perfecta._ Su arma esencial es la _cooperación_

Características negativas:

Su necesidad de agradar a los demás puede llevarlos a seguir o _dejarse influir_ en contra de sus principios.

Juvia lee el significado del numero dos, no sabia como interpretarlo, anoto en una hoja aparte el significado, _PAREJA PERFECTA_- pensaba, que quería decir Bora con pareja perfecta, era cierto que habían estado en una relación, pero no fue perfecta, _DEJARCE INFLUIR_- suspiro por mas que tratara de darle una lógica al significado del numero no la encontraba, repasaba su corta relación con Bora para darle sentido, pero los momentos que paso no fueron nada de divertidos, fue todo muy triste por las constantes lluvia, un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente, era cuando iba tomada de la mano con el peliazul y este le sonreía, quedo confundida, era la primera vez que vio a Bora reír

Porque juvia tiene este presentimiento- susurro llevando su mano a la altura de su pecho, sentía que algo realmente malo pasaría.

Juvia que haces aquí– dijo gray detrás de ella, la peli azul cerró el libro para que el pelinegro no viera lo que veía y escondió la hoja de papel

Gray-sama asusto a juvia- dijo nerviosa

Que haces aquí- volvió a preguntar extrañado

Juvia solo quería leer- dijo nerviosa, el pelinegro alzo una ceja mirando a la joven con extrañeza, por que no le quería decir la verdad, decidió no preguntar

Tienes que estar en reposo, no puedes salir de la enfermería- dijo el pelinegro agarrando de la mano a la joven y conduciéndola hasta la enfermería, juvia solo lo seguía con una pequeña sonrisa, al llegar se acostó nuevamente

Necesitas algo- pregunto atentamente el pelinegro

No gracias gray-sama con su compañía es suficiente- dijo el pelinegro se sonrojo desviando la mirada y juvia le sonrió lindamente, luego comenzaron de haber de trivialidades, ya se hacia de noche y la joven convenció al pelinegro a que se valla a dormir a su casa, luego de una pequeña discusión la cual la peli azul gano, el pelinegro se fue a su casa.

Había pasado ya dos días que la joven había recibido el alta, estaba en su cuarto, en esos días no había recibido nada del peli azul, tenia un presentimiento, sabia que algo sucedería en ese día. Sintió un ruido proveniente de su ventana, al abrirla pudo ver al alquimista de hielo con una piedras en mano

Gray-sama- pregunto extrañada

Juvia baja- dijo el pelinegro, la joven obedeció y bajo para encontrarse con su adorado gray-sama

Necesita a juvia para algo –pregunto al lado del pelinegro

Juvia yo….- no le salían las palabras de la boca estaba muy nervioso

Que pasa gray-sama esta preocupando a juvia- dijo mirándole

Gray cerro los ojos apretándolos –JUVIA TEN UNA CITA CONMIGO- grito todo sonrojado, abrió los ojos despacio para ver la reacción de la loxar, se sorprendió al ver su hermosa sonrisa

Juvia acepta- dijo mientras se tiraba a sus brazos, la loxar se fue a cambiar para ponerse algo mas adecuado después de todo era su primera cita,

Juvia ya esta lista- dijo mientras se ganaba al lado del pelinegro que al verla se sonrojo violentamente haciendo competencia con el color del cabello de la gran Titania, juvia se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido celeste ceñido al cuerpo, recordó un concejo del espíritu

Te ves linda- dijo avergonzado pero sinceramente, la joven le sonrió y se aferro de su brazo derecho

Adonde vamos gray-sama- pregunto curiosa

Sorpresa- dijo tan galán el mago, fueron a un parque de entretenciones, se subieron a muchos juegos, era la primera ves que juvia se entretenía de esa manera, estaban descansando un poco y comiendo

Es muy divertido- decía la peli azul sonriendo, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa con una hermosa vista del parque alguien se acercó donde ellos obstaculizándole la luz, juvia se giro y se sorprendió al ver a ese sujeto

Juvia- dijo el sujeto con un tono malicioso

Bora-san- dijo sorprendida

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que le haya gustado, en el próximo veremos lo que sucede con el encuentro de Bora y juvia ¿que hará gray?**

**No se olviden de comentar dejando sus hermosos reviews, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia **

**Adiós nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**~Azulita loxar~**


	11. enfrentamiento

**Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima –sensei**

**Espero que disfruten del capitulo y disculpen por las faltas ortográficas.**

**Enfrentamiento**

_**~11~**_

_Anteriormente_

_Juvia- dijo el sujeto con un tono malicioso_

_Bora-san- dijo sorprendida _

Mucho tiempo a pasado- dijo con una sonrisa malvada, sentándose al lado de la peli azul, gray miraba la escena confundido, quien era ese sujeto para interponerse en su cita con juvia

Quien eres tú- pregunto retadoramente el fullbuster

Un amigo de juvia- dijo restándole poca importancia a una presentación, la peli azul lo miraba fijamente, no podía creer que ese tipo había aparecido

Que haces aquí juvia- pregunto Bora ignorando la presencia de gray

Es no es de su incumbencia Bora-san- dijo seria

Es raro a pesar que estas aquí la molesta lluvia no te acompaña- dijo burlón, la peli azul bajo la mirada dolida, gray miro el comportamiento de su compañera- _quien será este sujeto y que relación tiene con juvia_- pensaba mientras los miraba alternadamente

Juvia levanto la mirada decidida- juvia a cambiado- dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de gray para alejarse del lugar

Sabes que no te escaparas- grito Bora y la peli azul inconscientemente apretó la mano de gray, ya al estar a una distancia prudente la joven soltó a su acompañante

Que fue lo que paso- pregunto el fullbuster

Lo siento gray-sama- decía mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejillas

Porque te disculpas y no l-llores- decía nervioso no sabia como llevar la situación, no sabia tratar con el llanto de una mujer, juvia solo abrazo al pelinegro hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, gray acaricio el cabello de la joven para tranquilizarla

Una ves tranquila la peli azul alzo su mirada, para dedicarle una sonrisa a su adorado gray-sama, lamentaba mucho que ese sujeto halla arruinado su cita

Me vas a decir quien es- pregunto con cuidado el pelinegro, juvia asintió y suspiro para tener valor

Él es el ex-novio de juvia- declaro, gray sintió como si algo le presionara el pecho con las palabras mencionadas por la loxar y de pronto se sintió muy inseguro- _y si juvia quiere volver con el, si ya no me ama-_pensó preocupado

T te g gusta- pregunto inseguro

No- dijo la peli azul muy segura- j juvia ya no siente nada por él- dijo mirándole fijamente para que comprendiera que era verdad, gray sintió un gran alivio al escuchar a la loxar

Entonces que quiere- pregunto, por la mirada que le dio la loxar, sabia que no era algo bueno, pero primero tenia que asegurarse

Juvia no lo sabe- dijo bajando la mirada, como decirle que quería tomar venganza de ella

Segura- insistió

Olvidémonos de él gray-sama- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

Juvia- dijo con un tono alto y serio

Bora-san ha estado amenazando a juvia- susurro desviando su mirada

Que- pregunto impactado, apretó los puños y de pronto sintió una gran furia recorrerle todo el cuerpo, como ese sujeto se atrevía a amenazar a su mujer

Gray-sama no se preocupe- dijo mientras veía la reaccione del pelinegro

Lo voy a matar- susurro en un tono bajo pero que inspiraba miedo el fullbuster, se giro para volver donde anteriormente estaban, pero al llegar al lugar no lo encontró, juvia lo siguió

Gray-sama por favor- susurro, gray vio que juvia estaba afectada, así que tomo una decisión

Pasaras la noche en mi casa- dijo serio, la joven lo miro confundida y sonrojada

Q que-

No es seguro que te quedes en fairy hills-

Ya veo- dijo, cambio su postura- gray-sama este asunto es de juvia, no tiene por qué interferir- dijo seria

Gray la quedo mirando extrañado- que quieres decir- pregunto con mucha seriedad

Juvia se encargara de bora-san- dijo girándose, gray tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y corrió para alcanzar a la maga

Juvia- dijo mientras la atraía a su cuerpo- no es tas sola- susurro, la joven se tenso un poco pero luego se calmo, sabia que tenia el apoyo de su adorado gray-sama- vamos al gremio, ellos sabrán idear un plan- gray tomo a juvia de la mano y se dirigieron rumbo al gremio

O.o_O.o_O.o

Bora-sama- dijo un pelirrojo

Atacamos en la noche, que estén preparados- dijo serio- _juvia esta ves no te escapara._

O.o_O.o_O.o

En el gremio todos los integrantes se habían reunido en un círculo entorno a gray quien contaba la historia

No puedo creer que uno de mis mocosos estuviera siendo amenazado- dijo el maestro serio

Que vamos a hacer- pregunto la maga de escritura solida

Vamos a darle una paliza, estoy encendido- dijo el DS de fuego

Se han metido con un miembro de nuestra familia le demostraremos de lo que somos capases unidos- grito el pequeño anciano

Si- grito todo el gremio, juvia sonrió tenia el apoyo de todos, gray apretó la mano de juvia para darle ánimos.

Estén preparados- advirtió Titania, comenzaron a coordinar la estrategia para derrotar al Bora y su grupo

Juvia se había alejado del grupo estaba a afuera del gremio

Porque no me lo dijiste- pregunto hierro negro con seriedad, juvia era como su hermana, no la dejaría sola, no la pudo proteger, no volvería a salir lastimada

Lo siento- susurro, gajeel iba a decir algo pero al ver la mirada de juvia que se veía mas seria al mirar al frente, sintió una presencia detrás de él y al girarse fue recibido por una gran bola de fuego

Gajeel-kun- grito juvia, lanzo un ataque- **wáter nebula**- ataco a su enemigo

Estas bien- pregunto la peli azul al llegar al lado de su amigo

Tsk- el pelinegro se preparo para otro ataque,

_Dentro del gremio _

Los magos que estaban dentro del gremio querían salir al escuchar la gran explosión, pero eran detenidos por una barrera

Maldición- pensó gray

Levy puedes sacarnos de aquí- pregunto el maestro, la maga de escritura asintió y comenzó a usar su magia para modificar el código de la barrera.

_Afuera del gremio_

**Rugido del dragón de hierro**- un gran poder en forma tornado salió de su boca impactando a bora

Mi asunto no es contigo- dijo serio Bora lanzando otro ataque- _desde cuando se volvió tan fuerte_- pensaba la peli azul sorprendida

Tsk- se quejo el pelinegro por ver que su ataque no hiso efecto, de un momento a otro, juvia se vio rodeada por mucho tipo, se puso en posición de ataque

**Cortadores de agua**- lanzo un ataque derribando a dos de sus enemigos, un gran rayo callo al lado de la joven, al mirar al frente pudo ver que uno de sus enemigos se reía

**Látigo de agua**-el ataque dio directo al sujeto de rayo

**Puño del dragón de hierro**- el golpe choco directamente con la mejilla de bora.

_En el gremio_

Levy apura- decía desesperado gray al no poder ver a juvia

Cálmate gray, levy-chan esta tratando de hacer su mayor esfuerzo- dijo lucy

Gray sabia que su compañera se estaba esforzando pero no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo que en la misión, no quería ver herida nuevamente a la peli azul y que él no pudiera hacer nada

_Fuera del gremio_

Juvia estaba respirando con dificultad, todavía no estaba del todo recuperada, sus ojos se cerraban solos por el cansancio, trato de buscar a gajeel con la mirada, no lo podía ver se preocupo sintió como todas sus fuerzas se iban y poco a poco caía al suelo

Eres mía juvia- escucho la voz de Bora delante de ella, con la poco fuerza que le quedaba abrió sus ojos para ver como el peli azul lanzaba un ataque- _este será mi fin_ – pensó mientras se dejaba caer a la inconciencia

**Ice make escudo- ** fue lo ultimo que escucho.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que le haya gustado y muchas gracias a las tiernas personitas que leen mi historia y que comenta,**

**Adiós nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **

**~azulita loxar~**


	12. felicidad

**Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima –sensei**

**Espero que disfruten del capitulo y disculpen por las faltas ortográficas.**

**Felicidad**

**~12~**

**Ice make: escudo- ** el pelinegro alcanzo a proteger a la inconsciente maga

Otro estorbo mas- decía con superioridad Bora

Porque atacas a juvia- pregunto molesto tomando en brazos a la loxar

No es de tu incumbencia-

Claro que es de mi incumbencia, es mi mujer- dijo serio el fullbuster

Ella me pertenece- dijo furioso el peli azul,

**Ice make: Prision** - el pelinegro hiso una jaula y encerró al mago de fuego

No, nunca te pertenecerá- gray dejo recostada a la joven en un árbol donde Wendy fue a ayudarla para tratarla, el peli azul salió de la jaula evaporando una parte de esta

Ella siempre será mía- dijo mientras lanzaba una gran esfera de fuego hacia el fullbuster quien la congelo

C como- dijo sorprendido el mago de fuego

Nunca dejare que te acerques de nuevo a juvia- dijo serio y comenzando con su ataque, después de unos minutos de pelea todo ya se había decidido dando como resultado la victoria de los magos de fairy tail

Gray se acercó a juvia – como esta- pregunto a Wendy quien estaba atendiendo a la maga elemental

Esta estable- dijo para alivio del fullbuster, gray cargo a juvia

Adonde va gray-san- preguntaba confundida la pequeña

Llevo a juvia a nuestro hogar- susurro mientras caminaba con la maga en brazos, la pequeña Wendy no llego a escuchar las últimas palabras del mago, al llegar a su casa dejo la joven recostada en su cama.

Dos días después

La maga elemental abría sus ojos despacio, estaba tan cómoda durmiendo, al abrir los ojos en su totalidad quedo confundida al no reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba

Donde esta juvia- pregunto

Despertaste- decía gray con una gran felicidad reflejada en el tono de voz que utilizo

G gray-sama q que h hace a aquí- cuestiono

Esta es mi casa- dijo

¿He?- la joven proceso las últimas palabras y un gran sonrojo a pareció en sus mejilla- j juvia e esta e en la c casa de g gray-sama- dijo no podía creerlo

Si- asintió el fullbuster, se formo una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de la loxar

Juvia debe estar soñando- susurro, no creía estar durmiendo en la misma cama del fullbuster

Juvia- la peli azul se puso seria

Si-

Te acuerdas de algo- pregunto, la loxar trato de hacer memoria, pero no pudo recordar los últimos recuerdos todo estaba muy borroso

Algo sobre que- pregunto para trata de saber que faltaba de sus recuerdos

Nada- susurro el fullbuster- _parece que funciono_- pensó con alivio, había pedido a polusyka que le diera un medicamento para olvidarse de la pelea con Bora y su grupo no la quería preocupar, la joven quedo con un gran signo de interrogación en su mente, pero no le dio importancia después de todo estaba al lado del fullbuster y se sentía segura

Gray-sama que hace juvia en su casa- pregunto, esa pregunta tomo desprevenido al fullbuster quien trataba de inventar una buena escusa para no contarle lo de la pelea

Gray-sama- decía la peli azul mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta, sabia que le ocultaba algo

Vamos a comer- dijo el fullbuster ignorando la pregunta de la loxar, la joven quedo confundida- _por que gray-sama ignoro mi pregunta_- pensó, y siguió al pelinegro, al terminar de comer, gray hiso que juvia fuera a la sala

Gray-sama ya puedo ver- preguntaba impaciente, ya que el pelinegro le había puesto una venda en los ojos para que no pudiera ver

Si- el fullbuster estaba al frente de ella extendiéndole un regalo

Q que es- preguntaba curiosa

Ábrelo- la peli azul agarro el presente y comenzó con mucho cuidado a abrirlo

Gray-sama- susurro feliz al ver el collar que le había regalado

Espero que te guste- susurro el pelinegro, la joven lo abrazo

Gracia, gracias, gracias gray-sama- decía feliz la maga

No fue nada- dijo el pelinegro mientras correspondía el abrazo, quedaron en esa posición por varios minutos, asta que juvia se separo del mago y le beso, un beso tierno que demostraba lo profundo de sus sentimientos

Gracias- susurro sobre los labios del mago de hielo, el pelinegro volvió a romper la pequeña distancia y la beso, al separarse por la falta de aire cada uno sonrío, juvia estaba completamente feliz ya que después de mucho esfuerzo por conquistar al fullbuster lo había logrado, al fin podía esta cerca del mago como siempre quiso, de ahora en adelante disfrutaría el tiempo con el mago, aria que cada pequeño detalle fuera único y especial, disfrutaría su vida al lado del mago

Juvia esta muy feliz- susurro y volvieron a juntar sus labios, ambos magos demostraban en ese acto sus sentimientos, que hasta ahora no podían ser expresados con libertad. Sentía una gran felicidad al poder estar juntas y a pesar de todas la dificultades sus lazos resistieron incluso ahora eran mas fuerte, nadie los podría alejarlos del uno al otro por que eran almas gemelas, unidas por un destino que a pesar de toda la pruebas pudo resistir, llegando a demostrar el gran amor que los unia.

**~Fin~**

**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo que como vieron fue el ultimo, gracias a las lindas personitas que siguieron la historia hasta el final.**

**Adiós **

**~Azulitaloxar~**


End file.
